The Avengers TextMessages 2
by HeartsWatson
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story 'The Avengers TextMessages'. These are meant to be humorous texts/chats between your favorite Avengers, Loki, and other characters. This story is not centered around ships, but Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark/Loki may come up. (T rating for language.)


**A/N:** Hey there, this is the sequel to my previous story The Avengers TextMessages. I thought I'd never write these again, but I looked back at that story and I'm pretty ashamed of how bad some (mainly the first 10 or so) chapters are, especially being very OOC. I looked back at some of my author's notes and I sound like a 5 year old. So basically I'm here to try to reclaim my dignity perhaps? I don't know. Also, so many readers asked for me to continue this, and I'm so glad you enjoyed the last one, and I'm sooo grateful for your kind words, and I hope this story will be ok too. I don't think this story (I dread calling this a story, as there are actual writers on ff with actual stories who are actually talented, but I don't know what else to call these) will gain as much attention as the last one, but that's not important to me. I used to have a lot of fun writing these so that's what I'm going for. Plus I laugh at myself a lot while writing these so I hope you laugh too. I hope you like this sequel, and please feel free to leave any comments/criticisms!

This is some kind of an AU.

* * *

**Tony:** Erm... does anyone know why there is a robot arm in my bed?

**Bruce:** Don't you leave those things everywhere?

**Clint:** Seriously there was some sort of metal hand in the toilet the other day. I mean I know everyone wants to grab my ass, but that's a little too far.

**Tony:** Well, Its not a piece of my suit, I know my suits. This is literally a silver metal arm, why the hell is it in my bed?

**Steve:** Um, are you sure it's just an arm?...

**Tony:** ..What do you mean?

**Tony:** HOLY SHIT THERES A HOBO IN MY BED

**Tony:** WHAT THE HELL STEVE?!

**Steve:** Um..

**Tony:** Hold up this isn't all bad, he's a ripped hobo

**Thor:** Hobo?...

**Tony:** What do I do... poke it?

**Bruce:** Of course Tony, since that is always the most intelligent way to approach this kind of situation.

**Steve:** no do NOT poke it Tony, that's Bucky..

**Tony:** Bucky... you mean your boyfriend from WWII?

**Steve:** Yes - He is NOT my boyfriend Tony.

**Clint:** Wait, Steve has a hobo boyfriend? I've got to see this

**Steve:** No no guys do NOT wake him, he's still recovering...

**Tony:** What do you mean recovering? I just poked him so he better not be hurt too bad.

**Bruce:** Tony!

**Tony:** Well he's moving.. Steve?

**Steve:** Um.. This could be bad.

**Tony:** Wait wh-

...

**Steve:** Tony?

**Clint:** This is fantastic

...

**Tony:** STEVE YOUR FRICKING BOYFRIEND HS ME PINNED AGANST THE WALL

**Tony:** GOD HE'S FUCKING STRONG

**Bruce:** ..How are you still texting?

**Tony:** SIRI ITS NOT IMPORTANT SOMONE HELP MER NOW

**Clint:** I'm kinda busy watching Mean Girls right now so..

**Bruce:** And I'm having coffee with.. someone.

**Tony:** WJHO WHAT H. ELP

**Steve:** Shit I'm on my way

**Tony:** THIS IS ONE FUCKING STROBG HOBO

**Tony:** I DONT THIMK HES A HOBO ANYMORE

**Tony:** STEVE HURRY THE FUVK UP IM BEING STRANGLED AGAINST A WALL BY A SURPRISKNGLY ATTRACTIVE HOBO

**Tony:** EVEN JARVIS IS LAUGJING AT ME COME ON GUYS

**Tony:** STEVEEEE

**Tony:** STEVEE IM SORRY I STOLE YOUR CAPTAIN AMERICA BOXERS NOW HEELP

**Steve:** What?

**Clint:** This is the best thing to ever happen

**Tony:** ISTN THER ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FRICKING TOWER?!

**Natasha:** Nope, so I'm just enjoying your struggle.

**Bruce:** The asgardians are out of town so... ...

**Bruce:** What's happening?

**Clint:** I can hear banging..

**Tony:** Steve is pinning Bucky to the floor so I can actually breathe now.

**Clint:** ...Maybe they should get a room

**Tony:** Steve says 'knock it off'

**Clint:** haha wow.

**Tony:** Damn Bucky just doesn't stop.

**Bruce:** Ok now it just sounds like.. Ok just stop

**Clint:** lool

...

**Tony:** Ok Bucky is calm-er now.

**Tony:** I'm still getting the death stare from him though.

**Bruce:** Great way to get off on the right foot with him, Tony.

**Tony:** It's not my fault a ninja hobo assassin was sleeping in MY bed.

**Tony:** Steve better explain this once he and Bucky are done..

**Clint:** fondueing?

**Steve:** STOP

* * *

Once again, comments, criticisms, and suggestions/requests are all appreciated. If you want to be more aware when chapters are coming soon etc I recommend you follow me on tumblr, my url is crowlifer. Also, I got a couple of messages asking if I could take some of the text chapters I wrote from the last story and write them out in actual story format, and also crossover requests, so if anyone wants to see that, let me know!


End file.
